Pieces Of A Heart
by SweetBrokenGirl
Summary: Fred, and George have always been close, but what happens when George could possibly be cheating on his girlfriend Eteria. Fred had always had feelings for Eteria, and does not want to see her hurt. This is Part One. A FredxOC fan fiction.
1. Chapter1  The Warning

I skipped happily onto up the isle on the Hogwart's Express, and stopped dead, seeing George, and Fred sitting in one of the compartments. I felt nothing but joy wash over me, and I stepped into the compartment.

"Eteria!" George exclaimed, standing, walking over, and wrapping his arms tightly around me. I smiled, loving the moment. George, and I had begun going out the year before, and I still got the best feelings around him. "Come on, come sit." I nodded at George, and sat down next to Fred, who looked miserable, as he stared out the window, rain pounding against it.

"Fred, are you alright?" I asked, lightly touching his arm. For some reason, he didn't budge. "Fred." I shook him lightly, and he turned only his eyes to me. "You okay? You seem down." But he didn't answer, instead he leaned his head on the window, staring at the floor. A frown swept over my face, and I looked at George for help, but George shrugged, and shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"I'm going to go visit Lee Jordan. Fred, you coming too?" But Fred didn't speak, he just shook his head lightly. George sighed, walking out of the compartment, leaving Fred, and I alone. He still didn't speak, and I was confused on what I should do. I twisted a lock of my curly brown hair around my finger.

"Fred, please talk to me," I touched his arm again. "Fred, I'm only worried about you." I was getting slightly upset that he wouldn't speak.

"Eteria," Fred sat up, looking me gently into the eyes, but still holding a frown. "I don't think that Geo-" But he was cut off but the comparment door opening, and George's voice calling out "Lee Jordan has a spider!!!" Which made me turn sharply, as anger filled my stomach. Just when I got Fred to talk, George ruined it. "It's so cool, you shou-"

"Why the bloody hell would I care about a spider?" Fred shot, just as the train stopped. Without speaking, Fred grabbed his luggage, and stalked off the train. I grabbed my luggage as well, and chased after him, leaving George standing there confused.

"Fred, wait!" I called, chasing him towards the horseless carriages. He stopped in front of a carriage, gave me a concerned look, and got inside. I followed him quickly, sitting next to him again. "Fred, what were you going to tell me?" I whispered. Fred went to talk, when the door opened, and George sat grumpily across from us, glaring at Fred.

"Why the _hell_ did you get mad at me?" George said through gritted teeth. Fred glared back, then his glare fell into a look of sympathy as he turned to me. This made George more upset, but that part I didn't understand. Was he hiding something that Fred knew? Is _that_ what Fred wanted to tell me? When George's attention fell, and he stared at the rain, not speaking, not even seeming to care, Fred leaned his cheek almost against mine.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me by the forbidden forest after the feast." Fred whispered into my ear. I nodded, my face feeling a little hot from the closeness, as he didn't pull away. From what I saw, his gaze went to George in a glare. George glanced, and stared in shock that Fred was so close. I moved my eyes to look at Fred, and Fred was grinning. Without a warning, or anything, Fred pulled me against him, and for some reason, my stomach began burning with joy.

"What do you think you are doing?!" George snapped.

"Hugging a good friend of mine." Fred smiled, letting me go. I looked at him, a slight smile on my face. The carriage came to a stop, and we got off, heading to the castle.

After the feast, I snuck out of the line, luckily no one noticed. I walked out the oak doors, and ran to the forbidden forest quickly. I saw Fred standing against a tree, staring at the sky. "Fred!" I called in a whisper. He turned quickly, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me behind the tree, out of the castles view.

"Eteria, listen, and listen well," Fred whispered softly. "You know Alicia Spinnet, right? Well I've been seeing her and George hanging out _a lot_ this summer. I know he may be my brother, and my favorite sibling, but I don't like it. I don't want you hurt, and I think he's sneaking around with Alicia. I don't think he likes you as much as he says." Fred's words woke something ugly inside me. I felt sick, and scared. He had a point though. Alicia, and George had always been close, and Fred had never lied before. Fred's eyes were gentle, and he stared into my light green eyes. Gently, Fred moved my hair behind me ear, his hand trailing to my chin. "Don't let him hurt you. I would never want to beat my twin up, but if he _is_ cheating on you, I will have no choice." Fred's face was inches from mine, and I felt that burning feeling of joy again. He let his hand fall, and walked around the tree, obviously heading back to the castle. I followed a few minutes after, feeling weird that the joy I felt was the same joy I felt with George.


	2. Chapter2 Sickness And Rivalry

I staggered to the great hall with Fred, and George the next morning. I felt weak, and I had gotten no sleep at all. It was hard with so much on my mind. Questions were running through my mind still, like; Was George really with Alicia? And why did I get the same feelings around Fred? I was hoping this year wouldn't be so confusing, but nothing can ever be perfect sadly. When we sat down, my head hit the table, as I whined a little.

"Why exactly didn't you sleep?" George asked. I didn't answer, only made another whining noise. Only one thing woke me from the trance. "Hey Alicia!" George exclaimed, making my head shoot up. Alicia had taken a seat on George's other side, and I caught Fred's eye, noticing how angry he was. Then thoughts of what happened last night swarmed my head, and I felt happy again. Why did I feel so happy? He was so gentle when he touched me, it was amazing. I shook my head, snapping back to the real world, and glanced to George, and Alicia, who were laughing, and talking.

"George." I said softly, but he did not to hear me, so I spoke again. "George!" This time I was more firmer. Again, he didn't talk, or pay me any attention. "Fine. I'll be by the black lake if you feel like you want to be near me." I whispered. Then I got to my feet, storming out of the great hall quickly. I stopped right outside the oak doors, wondering why I was so upset. But I knew it had nothing to do with him ignoring me, and everything to do with what Fred had told me. He was most likely right, but I didn't want to leave George until I had solid proof. I liked George too much for that. Right when I turned to go back inside, I bashed into someone. I glanced up quickly, ready to apologize, when Fred's eyes stared down at me. Fred wrapped me into his arms tightly. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. When he let go, he stared down at me sadly. Suddenly my body felt weaker then ever, bad thoughts running through my mind, everything slowly fading to black. I felt myself fall, and hit something hard, and the last thing I heard was Fred calling my name. Everything was gone.

Slowly noise became clearer again, and I opened my eyes, everything clearing back up. The first person I was hoping to see would be George, but it was Fred, by the hospital bed I was in, holding my hand.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked, just now realising I was staring at him.

"I'm fine, just lack of sleep, and food I guess." It didn't matter that I passed out, or that I was lying in the hospital wing, what mattered was that George wasn't here. Just as I thought this, I heard someone walk into the hospital wing. There was silence after that, and soon enough George appeared next to the bed as well.

"What happened?" George asked, looking concerned. I turned my eyes away from him, letting them rest on Fred's face instead. He seemed to see something next to George, but I resisted looking.

"George, what the bloody hell does it matter to you? You were too busy with Alicia to even know Eteria had been trying to get your attention." Fred snapped. George fell silent, then what I heard next tore me up.

"George was _not_ ignoring Eteria when he was talking to me!" Alicia's voice snapped. I frowned, and Fred, apparently noticing, got angrier.

"And now you're taking Alicia everwhere? _Eteria_ is the one you are dating, not Alicia!" Fred said through gritted teeth. "And do not try to tell me that George wasn't ignoring her! I was right behind her when she said his name. She said it more then once as well. Now either you can be a caring boyfriend George, and stop bringing Alicia everywhere with you, including summer time, and pay attention to Eteria, because truth be told, you and Alicia are why she's like this. If you can't do that, then you have no reason to be here." Fred turned back to me, as I stared up at him in thanks. I prayed that George would stay, and prove he cared, but my prayer died as I heard their footsteps leaving, and the door slamming. Warm tears filled my eyes, making them glassy, as I rolled onto my side. Tears fell slowly, hitting the sheets, as I stared into nothing. Fred's face appeared near mine, and he whiped the tears gently. A smile crossed my lips, as he stared me.

"Don't let my stupid brother get to you. He's a prat." Fred scowled, obviously thinking of George. "Eteria, when will you notice?" Fred whispered. His voice sounded so sad.

"Notice what, Fred?" I asked. Fred just shook his head, smiling a little. "Nothing." He stated. I stared at him for a moment, then layed my head down.

"If I fall asleep, you won't leave, right?" I asked. Fred shook his head, and held my hand tighter. I fell into a, shockingly, happy sleep.


	3. Chapter3 Remembering Friendship

A few days after what happened, I finally made up with George. I was now sitting in Ancient Runes with them, not paying attention at all. I hate school work to be honest. It bored me to death. Fred gave a loud yawn, and I reached over, slapping him upside the head, before the Professor noticed.

"Ow! What exactly was that for?" Fred hissed.

"If we get caught not paying attention, we will be put in detention. Not something I exactly want. They might even make us write _lines_." I held in a breath after I spoke the word, and Fred looked horrified at this. I knew him too well. I knew for a fact he hated lines. George looked horrified too, but he had nothing to worry about. I glanced at Fred again, and he was rubbing the back of his head, glaring at me. I glared back, not caring what he thought.

After the class it was lunch, and we headed to the great hall quickly, as I sat next to George, Fred at his other side.

"I'm sorry for whacking you, Fred." I gave him apologetic eyes, as I leaned foreward to see him. He leaned foreward as well, grinning.

"Ya got a nice whack on ya." Fred laughed.

"You really think so?" I said, my voice really bubbly. Fred just nodded, and I giggled a little, feeling happy that he forgave me. I didn't want to eat, instead I got up, smiling brightly, and began skipping out of the great hall. When I got out on the grounds, I took in the fresh air, and turned to see Fred smiling at me.

"Following me now?" I grinned. He nodded, coming over, and standing next to me. "So, Fred. I have a question. Why are you so concerned about George cheating on me?" I tilted my head, and Fred looked at me for a moment, then looked towards the lake.

"Well you are my best friend. You always have been. I met you before George, and I still remember how we met." Fred gave me a sympathetic look, as I stood there, staring at him.

"You remember do you?" I asked, not believing him.

"Yes. I remember you came over to me in the Leaky Cauldron, and told me you loved the color of my hair. And when I told you my name, you said 'My name is Eteria Kyara.' And I told you that you had a really weird name, but also said I liked it. Then you told me, that your mum told you that Kyara meant bright, and cheerful in Latin, and automatically I knew your name fit you prefectly. You still are bright and cheerful, but I fear that if George breaks your heart, that cheerfulness will fade away. And what would be the point of 'Eteria Kyara' If you are no longer as bubbly?" Fred smiled at me, and I could feel my cheeks growing warm. He remembered exactly what happened, and considered me his best friend. This was more then a shock.

"Fred, I never knew you remembered our first meeting. It's amazing, because when I asked George, he didn't remember it perfectly." I looked down, biting my lip, but even as I felt the skin being pierced, I couldn't stop myself. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and smiled gently.

"Whoa." Was all Fred said, then he rubbed my back a little. I closed my eyes, feeling happier then ever, but when this happiness came over me, I pulled away quickly. "You okay?"

"F-Fine." I lied. I realised that the more I talked to Fred, the more I liked him. But why? I liked George, and that's how it was supposed to stay. I couldn't start liking Fred too, it was wrong. Fred stared at me, confused.

"Hey! Dumbledore has an announcement, and wants everyone there." George's voice called. I nodded, running up the grounds, past George without looking at him, through the doors, and back into the great hall, where I slowed to a walk, and stood in the back, wanting to leave right when he was done. Fred, and George followed a little after, and stood on either side of me. Dumbledore stood in front of the hall slowly.

"This New Years we will be holding a dance. Dress robes will need to be purchased, which you can do in Hogsmead, and you are allowed a date. That is all." Dumbledore took his seat again, and I nodded, getting ready to leave again.

"Wait!" George called, making me freeze. "Will you go to the dance with me?" I answered with a smile, and a nod, then left the castle for a little while.


	4. Chapter4 Fred's Date

That Saturday I wandered sleepily to the great hall. Shockingly, Alicia greeted me with a huge smile.

"Hey guess who I am going to the dance with?" Alicia was really excited. I wanted to say _"George?!"_ with my usual attitude that I had towards her, but didn't. Instead I forced a polite smile.

"Who?" I asked through gritted teeth, still giving her my fake smile.

"Fred!" Alicia blurted out. My mouth fell open, and burning jealousy fell through me, but I ignored it, trying not to care. Question was, why did Fred ask Alicia? Was he trying to make me mad?

"That's really great. I'm happy that you're so happy." I forced myself not to sound too annoyed, as I spread marmalade, grumpily, on my toast. I didn't know why I was so upset, but trying to ignore it was a hopeless task.

"Hey there hun." George said, sitting next to me.

"Hey George." I smiled fakely, and shoved the piece of toast in my mouth, ignoring the confused look from Alicia. She probably thought I was crazy by the way I was acting, but oh well. Fred sat on George's other side, and I forced myself to swallow the toast.

"Well I'm done with breakfast." I said, right as Fred was going to talk to me. "See you all later." And without another word, I stomped out of the great hall, heading to the Gryffindor tower. I shouted "Caput Draconis!" At the fat lady, and she swung open, and I went through the hole in the wall. No one was in the common room, most of the students were enjoying the weekend. I didn't really intend to. Just as I was about to sit down by the fire someone walked in. I forced a smile, and turned, but my smile fell when I saw Fred.

"Done with breakfast already?" I asked politely. "Didn't want to stay with your new girl? What was her name? Oh yeah, Alicia." My voice fell annoyed when I spoke her name.

"Why are you so up- Wait! You're jealous, aren't you?" Fred grinned, and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't like you like that, and I know you certainly don't like me. Of course I'm not jealous." I let a fake laugh escape my mouth, then I stomped passed him, walked out of the common room, and didn't look back, because I could hear him behind me. "Going to follow me, are you?" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"I want to know what you're problem is." Fred said, still following me as I headed down the stairs. I scowled at the sound of his footsteps right behind me as I pushed the oak front doors open roughly. "Talk to me, Eteria!" And I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped, turning just in time to see Fred almost run into me.

"You really want to know what my problem is? You and George just seem to _love_ Alicia. I mean George is almost always with her, and now you're going to a dance with her. Not a real delight you know. It gets to me." When I stopped, Fred stared at me shocked.

"I wanted to ask you!"

"Well of course, because she is- Say what?" I stared at Fred for a moment , just now getting what Fred had said.

"I did, but George got to it. I actually thought George was going to ask Alicia. But I guess he wouldn't be that stupid. I mean after all, he is _my_ twin." Fred ran his fingers through his hair, acting cool, and I began laughing. When I looked at Fred he was smiling. "That's the Eteria I like. The happy one. Not the mad, upset, or crying one." My cheeks, I knew, were now red.

"But why? I mean, I'm not always going to be happy." I sighed, glancing off towards the black lake, as a icey breeze fell over me. Shivering, I turned back to Fred.

"I know, but I will do anything in my power to see that smile stay just like a friend should do." Before I could ask what he meant, he winked, and ran back up the grounds, leaving me there completely confused.


	5. Chapter5 Save A Dance

Days passed quickly, and the brisk breeze told me winter had come. Why did this year seem faster then the others? Shrugging it off, I headed closer to the forbidden forest. It was a cold, slow Saturday, and I had nothing to do. I was still worried about what Fred had said about keeping a smile on my face. I knew he had a plan, but what was that plan? It had been bugging me for a while. And speak of the devil, I heard Fred calling my name. Both Fred, and George thought it was odd that I had no problem telling them apart from each other since day one. I turned my head, and he stopped an inch behind me.

"Hey! What are you doing way out here?" Fred asked, seeming slightly breathless. "It's really cold."

"Just thought'd I'd take a stroll," I turned completely to face Fred, smiling a little. "Hey about what you said...you know...keeping a smile on my face, what exactly did you mean?" I let my head tilt slightly, as Fred seemed to search for something to say. "Fred, tell me!" I whined.

"It's nothing important, because you'll find out soon enough." Fred nodded. Before I could say more, he waved, and set off for the castle. I didn't take my eyes off of him until he disappeared from view. I let out a sigh of annoyance, and looked at the grey sky. Snow flakes began to fall, one melting on my face, and running down like a tear. Everything seemed so different, and it was really weird to me. Last year everything was perfect, now it's all confusing. I hated being a teenager now. Sighing, I let the cold breeze wake me up. Suddenly a thought of Fred's smile shot through my head, and it made me stumble slightly. I looked around, expecting to see him again, but no one was there. What was wrong with my brain then? I looked around once more, then walked up the grounds, but it wasn't long before three first years ran by me. I recognized them as Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, but why were they running so fast? I watched them run to Hagrid's hut, and raised an eyebrow. Knowing I shouldn't ask, I continued walking. Another person ran by me, but this time they grabbed my wrist, dragging me with them. I looked up to see Fred again. What was he doing? We stopped suddenly, and I panted for my breath. When I could breathe smoothly again, my head shot up to Fred.

"What was that about?" I snapped, fixing my hair that was now sticking up.

"I heard George say to Alicia he'd save her a dance. Your date is stealing my date, and I don't think that is very nice of him." Fred gave me, what I knew was a fake frown.

"So why are you telling me? Why not confront them yourself?" I finished fixing my hair, and began to walk away, only to get pulled back again.

"You're not mad?" Fred asked. For an answer, I shook my head. "Well at least help _me_ get revenge."

"Why would _you_ need help with that? You're the almighty prankster, I'm sure you can do it alone." I nodded, trying to walk away, getting pulled back for the second time.

"Because I am going to dance with you, before he can dance with her, and I can't do it without you knowing first now can I? What do you say? And don't make me beg." He gave me puppy dog eyes, and I felt slightly weak.

"Well...I don't..." I paused, staring up into Fred's gentle eyes. "Fine!" I agreed. Fred grinned, still looking me in the eye. He paused, turning. I followed his gaze, and saw George running toward us.

"Perfect!" Fred laughed a little. Just when George got close enough to see us, Fred leaned down and kissed my cheek gently. My face felt hot, and my knees went weak. "See you at the dance." Fred winked, then walked up the ground, watching George as he went. I could see the look of anger on George's face, but didn't care. I felt so happy right now.

"What the bloody hell just happened? Why did Fred kiss you?" George snapped, glaring at me.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a urge." I said in a dreamy voice, biting my bottom lip.

"_An urge?! What kind of urge is that?_" George hissed.

"The same kind that makes you want to save a dance for Alicia." I shot George a dangerous grin, then skipped up the grounds, feeling like I could start flying at any moment. I didn't know why Fred made me feel like this, but he did. Every ounce of me couldn't wait for the dance now. I froze noticing Fred watching me with a grin.

"You're always around!" I shot, feeling embarassed.

"It's just the way I am. I always see things others don't want me to." Fred walked into the castle, and I bit my lip again, following him.


End file.
